


Intense

by Lis_Parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_Parker/pseuds/Lis_Parker
Summary: Peter le pide a Karen que grabe un mensaje para el Señor Stark antes de marcharse de viaje a Londres.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. I

Suspiró por tercera vez, decidiéndose de una vez por todas. 

—No sé en que momento vas a escuchar este mensaje pero tengo que grabarlo antes de que me vaya... Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte en persona pero que no tengo el valor de hacerlo, por eso principalmente vas a escuchar esto por un mensaje y no en persona.

La brisa que había sobre aquel edificio le desordenó el cabello.

>Antes de que me ponga a divagar, perdón si lo hago, espero que estés bien de salud, supe que habías tenido un problema y habías estado en el hospital. Happy dijo que te habías quejado mucho y que te habías ido antes de que te dieran el alta...pero no me sorprende, jamás has sido demasiado paciente y he notado que los lugares tranquilos te ponen ansioso. 

Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado, sabiendo que Tony miraría la grabación completa y se fijaría en todos los detalles. 

>Sé que tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar y que todo es por mi culpa. No fui amable la última vez que nos vimos y no te lo merecías. Créeme que entiendo que no me hayas llamado ni dejado ningún mensaje. Te conozco y, aunque no lo aceptes, sé que estabas herido por todo lo que te dije. Así que lo siento. 

Peter se imaginó a Tony diciendo "¿en serio Parker? ¿crees que una disculpa va a solucionar toda la mierda que me dijiste?". 

La respuesta de las preguntas que Tony hacía en su imaginación no le gustaron. 

>También sé que una disculpa no es suficiente para arreglar todo, por lo que no pretendo que seas como siempre conmigo después de esta grabación.

Aunque pensar en Tony no hablándole como siempre y compartiendo cosas con él le dolía, Peter sabía que lo había arruinado todo. 

Ahora tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de sus decisiones. 

Ben alguna vez había dicho que todos debían asumir cualquier cosa por muy dolorosa que fuera, porque tratar de ocultar la verdad dolería más después de un tiempo. 

>En ningún momento quise que las cosas de me salieran de las manos. No quería explotar contigo y decirte todas esas cosas. Mentí cuando te dije que eras egoísta, Tony. Mentí cuando te dije que eras un mal mentor. Cuando te dije que eras insensible y que que jamás conocerías el amor, que por egoísta todos se alejaban de ti. Y todas las mierdas que dije —se mordió el labio con nerviosismo antes de continuar. No sabía si Tony le creería o no lo que estaba a punto de decir y tenía miedo—. Eres la persona más bondadosa que he conocido, a pesar de lo que tu creas. Todos hemos notado como tratas de ayudarnos aunque no quieras que nos demos cuenta. Como héroe eres el mejor para mí, porque ni siquiera piensas en que puedes salir dañado algún día con tal de que la gente no lo salga. He aprendido muchas cosas de ti, siendo mi mentor. Me enseñaste a apreciar las cosas y a madurar a pesar de que tú aún sueles comportarte como un niño en algunas ocasiones. Después de que fuiste aquél día a Queens para reclutarme pensé que estaba en un sueño, porque jamás imaginé conocerte. Sin embargo, fuiste tú quién me buscó. 

Su corazón latió con fuerza conforme seguía hablando. 

>Sé que aún te sientes culpable por haberme metido en todo el lío de aquellos días, porque piensas que me obligaste a ir al amenazarme con decirle a May que era Spiderman; lo cierto es que yo solo estaba asegurándome de que no mentías antes de aceptar tu propuesta. Porque Tony, ¿quién en su sano juicio no aceptaría una propuesta tuya? Así que ya no pienses que es tu culpa, porque no lo es. Yo quería hacerlo. Hubiese ido al fin del mundo contigo con tal de poder pasar más tiempo conociéndote.

Suspiró profundamente.

>Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. —Peter retuvo el aliento ante lo que estaba por decir—. Por eso era imposible que no me enamorara de ti. Porque lo estoy. Estoy tan profundamente enamorado de ti que un par de minutos no me alcanzarían para decirte todo lo que pienso y te quiero. No importa que tan mal me pueda sentir, con una sonrisa tuya todo desaparece y para mi no existe nadie más que tú. 

No sabía que iba a pensar Tony de él y tenía miedo de saberlo. 

Enamorarse de Tony no había sido inteligente precisamente pero la cosa era que uno no podía elegir de quién enamorarse y aunque se pudiera, estaba seguro de que él elegiría a Tony por sobre todos.

>No sé si estás sorprendido o no... Siento que mis sentimientos son bastante transparentes y quizás solo un ciego no notaría lo mucho que me importas y que me preocupo por ti —se volvió a morder el labio con más fuerza por la ansiedad—. Por eso se me salió todo de control, porque tu estabas insistiendo mucho en que me encontraba extraño los últimos días que hablamos y no quería que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos, aunque quizás ya lo sabías. 

>Quizás pienses que es estúpido que me haya enamorado de ti o quizás pienses que es lógico. No sé realmente lo que piensas y la verdad tengo miedo, pero lo que si puedo decir es que no me arrepiento de estar enamorado de ti a pesar de que no lo elegí yo. Eres tan increíble tanto sentimental como físicamente que suelo pensar en que es imposible que algún día me olvide ti. Amo la forma en que se forman arrugas alrededor de tu rostro cada vez que me sonríes a pesar de que tal vez tu pienses que es horrible, créeme que no lo es. Tu inteligencia es inmensa y por lo tanto de otra cosa que amo de ti. Tienes una capacidad inmensa para crear cosas nuevas en un par de minutos. Tu humor suele ser crudo y cruel, pero, aunque no lo creas, es una de las cosas que me enamoró más de ti. Me gustan las personas que son sinceras al hablar y al parecer tu eras la mejor opción. Estoy seguro de que serás siempre la única opción para mi. 

Sonrió para sí mismo. 

Había algo, como un sentido extra, que le decía que jamás iba a olvidar a Tony. Que siempre sería lo más importante para él luego de May. 

>Después de esto quizá no me vuelvas a hablar jamás o quizás quieras fingir que esto no pasó. Pero no pienso seguir ignorando mis sentimientos por ti y no quiero que tu lo hagas. No quiero que me digas que es un enamoramiento pasajero porque yo sé que no lo es y aunque quizá pienses que es anormal no me importa. Porque es el amor más puro que he sentido hasta ahora después de perder a mis padres y a mi tío. Después de May, tú eres la persona importante para mi —se limpió una lágrima que bajó por su mejilla al pensar en Tony rechazándolo y odiándolo—. Entenderé si después de esto no quieres volver a saber nada de mi nunca más. Lo aceptaré; a pesar de que voy a extrañar las conversaciones contigo y hacer cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra ya sea por diversión o cualquier otro motivo, te dejaré ir si tú así lo quieres y respetaré tu decisión. 

Vio a lo lejos el sol ocultándose. Los suaves rayos anaranjados le bañaban toda la piel y a causa de eso su piel lucía más oscura y tostada. 

Las nubes tenían un color arrebolado hermoso que resalta detrás y frente a él.

>No tengo nada más que decirte, al menos no que recuerde. En unas horas saldré de viaje a Londres por un viaje de escuela con mis compañeros. Espero que aún no hayas visto el vídeo cuando suba al avión. Me encargaré de que no lo hagas, sé que Karen me va a ayudar con eso. 

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, imaginando la sonrisa de Tony, sus chistes para inteligentes, su perfil concentrado cuando estaba trabajando, todo.

>Te amo —murmuró. 

Cuando los abrió, supo que todo había terminado. 

>Esto es estúpido, Karen, corta la grabación ya. 

Karen lo hizo. El dron que había estado grabándolo durante varios minutos se pegó a su traje de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que envíe el vídeo al Señor Stark, Peter? 

Se puso la máscara de nuevo, luego de mirar hacia la puesta de sol. 

—No, aún no. Hazlo cuando esté a diez minutos de abordar el avión. No quiero que llegue de sorpresa antes de irme. No sé que haría. 

Aunque lo veía improbable, sabía que Tony era capaz de ir en su traje y sacarlo del aeropuerto a la fuerza si era necesario con tal de hablar con él. 

El vídeo duraba ocho minutos veinte segundos, Tony no podría llegar en dos minutos al aeropuerto, ¿verdad? 

No era como si Tony fuera a buscarlo tampoco, estaba casi seguro de que jamás lo volvería a buscar. 

—Bien. 

No le contestó de nuevo a Karen, se tiró del edificio. 

Mientras se acercaba más al suelo pensó en qué pasaría si el muriera. May estaría destrozada y también Ned, Michelle lo apreciaba así que tal vez lo extrañaría. Happy se quejaba de él constantemente pero sabía que lo apreciaba. Rhodes fingía que ya no lo soportaba pero le gustaba su compañía. Tony... Era tan improbable que Tony volviera a hablarle luego de ver el vídeo. 

Tiró una telaraña justo antes de impactar contra el suelo. 

La mayoría de las calles estaban vacías. 

Él en unas pocas horas arruinaría toda su vida, pero era hora de asumir todo. Los problemas no se irían solo con ignorarlos.


	2. II

"Donde reina el amor sobran las leyes."  
–Platón. 

*

—Peter, tú grabación para el Señor Stark ha sido entregada. 

Peter casi se cae del edificio cuando Karen le dijo eso, por suerte sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que su mente. 

Tenía una hora que estar patrullando luego de que grabara el vídeo para Tony. 

—¿Cómo que fue entregada? 

No escuchó la respuesta de Karen, ya que se quitó la máscara inmediatamente llegó a su habitación y Tony estaba esperándolo. 

El pánico invadió su sistema pero se obligó a calmarse. 

—Hola, Peter —Tony se puso de pie, Peter se quedó cerca de la ventana. 

—Tony...

Estaba casi seguro de que Tony había escuchado la grabación, no tenía caso fingir que no lo había hecho. 

—¿A qué horas sale tu vuelo? 

Peter tragó saliva. 

—A las ocho. 

Tony miró con indiferencia. 

Peter no estaba seguro de si Tony estaba enojado o no porque no parecía demostrar ningún sentimiento. Estaba simplemente inexpresivo. 

—Vi tú vídeo. 

Ahora se sentía asustado. 

—¿Sí? Se suponía que no lo verías antes de que me fuera. 

Tony fingió estar interesado en un montón de cosas desarmadas que estaban sobre su escritorio. 

—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. 

Rodó los ojos tratando de fingir un semblante indiferente. Tony —aparentemente— no estaba enojado, pero no sabía si lo iba a rechazar o qué. 

—Claro. ¿Cómo es que te llegó antes? 

Tony lo miró con una expresión aburrida, Peter pudo detectar un destello de ansiedad en sus ojos.

—Suelo revisar tu traje todos los días —Tony dijo—. Lo vi antes porque F.R.I.D.A.Y. dijo que era importante que lo viera antes de que te fueras, cosa que yo no sabía que harías. 

Peter se llevó las manos al cabello. 

Era un tic nervioso que tenía y no podía evitar.

—Bueno...—suspiró—. Entonces, me encantaría que me dijeras lo que piensas.

Tony se encogió de hombros. 

—No tengo nada que pensar. 

El corazón de Peter trastabilló. 

—¿Nada? 

Tony dejó de fingir estar interesado en todo lo que había en su habitación y se sentó en la cama de una vez por todas. 

—Dejaste todo muy claro. No tengo nada que pensar porque creo que tomaste una decisión apresurada pero efectiva y honesta. Déjame decirte que sí, era bastante evidente que sentías algo por mí. Un ciego lo hubiese notado. 

Peter miró por la ventana, aún recostada en ella. Las luces resaltaban enormemente, pero él se fijó luego en las estrellas sobre el cielo. 

—Lo sé. 

Tony tardó en contestar. 

—Debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendido de que lo hayas confesado. Escuché que Rhodes y Happy apostaron porque no me lo confesarías hasta que tuvieras veinte. 

Peter se río. 

—¿Quién ganó? 

Tony le dio una sonrisa. 

—Rhodes. Happy fue el que dijo que lo dirías a los veinte y Rhodes dijo que antes, solo tenías que estar presionado por algo para hacerlo. 

Peter se volvió a reír. 

—Rhodes me conoce bien. 

Tony suspiró cuando lo vio. 

—Lo hace. 

Peter comenzaba a sentirse incómodo de tener el traje aún puesto.

—Entonces...

Tony sabía a que se refería él, lo notó cuando este bajo la mirada hacia sus manos. 

—No soy una persona joven, Peter. Te llevo por muchos años. Aún eres menor de edad y aunque ya tienes edad de consentimiento aquí en New York, eso no significa que los demás lo van a ver bien. Tienes que saber bien a que te atienes. 

Peter estaba a punto de decir algo pero Tony continuó.

>No soy paciente, lo sabes. Tengo problemas para dormir. Me ha dado dolor en la espalda más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. Soy terriblemente posesivo. En conclusión; no soy una persona fácil. Si de verdad quieres tener algo serio conmigo, tendrás que tener mucha paciencia. 

>No quiero que renuncies a ser tú mismo, porque por eso me encanta, pero habrán momentos en los que sí tendrás que pensar con la cabeza fría antes de actuar y hablar. 

—Eso quiere decir que...

Tony suspiró, parecía abrumado pero no arrepentido. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Peter, supo que eso era lo que quería hasta que se muriera. 

A su chico.

—Podemos intentarlo. 

Ambos lo sabían, estaban exponiéndose demasiado, podían perder todo y quedarse hasta con el corazón roto. 

Tony había leído por ahí de alguna persona famosa que el amor era lo más importante de todo y que con el amor se podía lograr cualquier cosa; la primera vez se había reído de ello porque no estaba enamorado, luego Peter le había hecho ver de otra manera las cosas y la frase había recobrado sentido. 

—¿Puedo...?

Peter parecía intimidado por primera vez. 

—¿Qué quieres? Quiero que me lo digas. Es importabte para mí, saber lo que quieres y así no dañarte de ninguna manera. 

El chico suspiró, pero Tony vio un nuevo destello de determinación en sus ojos.

—Quiero besarte. 

Tony lo observó con fijeza e intensidad. Luego, con la voz más ronca que nunca antes, contestó: 

—Hazlo. 

Y Peter no lo pensó más.

Sus labios se sintieron fríos contra los de Tony, pero él ignoró eso. Sintió su espalda presionarse contra la ventana y agradeció que fuera ya de noche. 

Tony mordió su labio inferior y luego invadió toda su cavidad; Peter quería besarlo para siempre. Los labios del mayor se sentían tan bien contra lo suyos que estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo para siempre y jamás se cansaría. 

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Tony aún tenía a Peter presionado contra la ventana y no se resistió al impulso de acariciarle los suaves rizos que tenía sobre la frente; luego metió sus dedos en todo su cabello y tiró suavemente de el. 

—Eso fue intenso —Peter murmuró—. Demasiado. 

Tony le sonrió. 

—Y aún te esperan cosas más intensas. 

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Muero por sentirlas. 

Si a Tony le preguntaban si valía la pena exponer toda su imagen pública y perder su vida entera, él diría que sí; Peter lo valía. 

El chico valía todo y él se encargaría de hacerlo feliz hasta donde le fuera posible. 

—Será pronto, lo prometo, mi chico. 

Peter asintió. 

—Lo sé. 

El silencio los embargó durante algunos segundos. 

—¿Irás siempre a Europa? 

Peter pareció un poco abrumado.

—Es... un viaje de escuela. No puedo faltar siendo que este es mi último año. 

Tony lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. 

—Lo sé. Será mejor que duermas un poco entonces. 

El mayor estaba a punto de separarse pero Peter no lo permitió. 

—Espera...—Tony lo miró intrigado—. ¿Puedes quedarte? 

—¿Tú tía no me asesinará si me encuentra aquí? 

Peter le sonrió divertido. 

—Nah. Tal vez te castre pero nada más. 

Tony se río con fluidez. 

—Bueno, me arriesgaré —contestó, sabiendo que May volvería hasta el día siguiente. 

—Gracias. 

Tony acarició con ternura la mejilla del chico. 

—De nada, mi chico. 

Y sí, Tony sabía que las leyes serían igual de duras con él si May los llegaba a encontrar, pero, ¿qué era la vida sin un poco de adrenalina? 

Después de todo, él confiaba en que todos los filósofos que dijeron que el amor era todo no estuvieran equivocados. 

Mientras tanto, aprovecharía su estadía en la habitación de Peter.


End file.
